


Full Circle: Marriage

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Full Circle [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: American names, F/M, Female Zoicite, Gen, North American Dub, Resurrection, Revived Generals, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Zoicite and Malachite finally get married.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru & Shitennou, Kunzite/Zoisite, Mizuno Ami & Zoisite
Series: Full Circle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/987060
Kudos: 2





	Full Circle: Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon
> 
> Author Note: This is part three to Full Circle: Resurrection and Full Circle: Seasons. Please read them in the specified order. This part takes place about a year after part two.

"Full Circle: Marriage"

It was a beautiful day. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, signifying a time of new beginnings, which Malachite thought was appropriate for his wedding day. Cherry blossoms reminded him of the love of his life.

He couldn't believe he was standing there at the altar, waiting for his wife-to-be to walk down the aisle. He fingered the boutonniere on his lapel. The elegant pin held a sprig of cherry blossom to his lapel, matching the wreath of cherry blossoms that was to be nestled in Zoicite's hair.

The trumpets blared, drawing Malachite's attention to the doors, which opened, revealing Zoicite. Her dress was the traditional white, floor length, and off the shoulder. It flared out from her waist with no lace, beading or sequins on the bodice. Her veil is simple with a ribbon trim that covered her hair, which was down and curled. A wreath of cherry blossoms was indeed nestled on her head.

%%%

Zoicite made her way to the altar, holding a bouquet of pink roses. She saw Nephlite and Jedite standing next to Malachite, all three dressed in their guard uniforms. Across from Nephlite and Jedite were Mina and Amy, who were dressed in yellow and blue, respectively. Zoicite smiled and joined her husband-to-be at the altar. Malachite grasped her right hand, and they turned to face Darien, who was legally able to perform the ceremony.

"Do you, Malachite, take Zoicite to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Do you, Zoicite, take Malachite to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now, you may exchange the rings." Malachite slipped on the wedding band that matched the engagement ring he gave her those two years ago. She slid on a silver band that had three small malachite stones set in a diagonal line. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Malachite tugged Zoicite close, his arms going around her waist, while her arms went around his neck. Malachite felt her warm breath on his face as they closed the minute distance between them. Their eyes closed the second before their lips met. Malachite tugged his wife even closer as he put a little more passion into the kiss. Zoicite's hands became tangled in his star-kissed hair. They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't hear the applause or cheer from the small gathering.

Fin


End file.
